Wow! I Can Get Sexual Too!
by Lady Pickles
Summary: One-shot from 2008. LuxeL.


Total crack. I was effing bored. xD so here's a story i did during my lunch break, and my skipping session of Interior Design. It's basically when I was listening to this rad song, "Wow, I can get Sexual too," By Say Anything. It's not all that great, nor as long as I'd want it to be, but heck it's a freaking one shot!! I have tons of One shots planned out, because the world NEEDS to know about the awesome Luxel pairing!! I mean, PLEASE! They're so amazing together, it's rediculous. :3 So, I plan on introducing many a Luxel ficlets, mostly one shots, or song fics to you. Eventually I'll write an actually story about them, but I'm currently working on one with **ramen-is-my-goddess **called "Legend of the Crimson Dawn." It's aboslutely amazing. From my point of view, but I'm allowed a biased choice of options because I'm a co-author yo.

It's about pirates of course. And there's two pairings. Zemyx and Luxel. I'm telling you now. It does rush through, and some details are lacking, only because we're trying to get through it. But at least it's fast paced, and you can read through it easily. I plan on many a books for it. Four to be exact! About 10 chappies, maaayyybe 12 each book. Not a whole lot, as you can so honestly see!

So, back to Luxel pairing. This is a total crack ficlet I felt like throwing out there. I have a few serious ones I want to write, and I'll get around to it, but for the moment I'm perfectly happy writing crack fics. hahah. this I hope puts a smile on you face and introduces you to the more lighter, happier side of the Luxel coupling. LAWL.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the KH characters, nor the song "Wow, I can Get Sexual too" by Say Anything. If I did, I swear that song would be in the KH games. :3

****

Luxord was leaning back in his spot on the couch, pulling a cigarette from his lips

Luxord was leaning back in his spot on the couch, pulling a cigarette from his lips. He blew out a small drag of the intoxicating air, and looked out the window. The sun was high, and he felt lazy. Letting himself stretch out across the couch, he hardly expected a certain red head to pop up out of nowhere. The sudden presence of this slim person spooked him.

"The fuck…. Axel!" Luxord snapped, reaching to grab his fallen smoke before it lit his shirt up in a blazing fury. Something Axel would love of course. The slim redhead just sat on him stomach, one leg over the other all-feminine like, and was smirking at Luxord.

"I know what we can do for this weeks show!!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Love, I'm right here thank-you. No need to shout."

"But I know what we can dooooooooo." Axel moaned loudly resting his head on the Brit's broad chest. There was a faint chuckle.

"Alight… fine."

There was a long silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask?" Axel said looking a bit affronted.

"I assumed you were just going to tell me." Luxord sighed. After a moment, he ruffled Axel's hair, which made the redhead squeak and move off of him, to protect his spikes. "Shoot."

"I found this AMAZING song. We have to lip synch it for the show this week!!" Axel flailed his arms. Pulling out his iPod he practically raped Luxord ear with it.

Luxord listened patiently, pondering over it, before a wicked gleam came to his lips.

"Lets do it."

****

The screen was black for a moment, then it started up, and Axel was sitting on his living room table, looking relaxed as always, his arms crossed, and a slightly wry look in his eyes. He wore a pair of tight stone wash jeans frayed at the edges, a fitting British flag t-shirt, and some silver bracelets on his wrists. His silver earrings glimmered in the lamplight. Raising a brow, something to the side caught his azure eyes, and he smiled as the music began to start. After the intro he leaned back, and mouthed out,

"If I die and go to hell soon, It will appear as this room," He motioned to the room around him, and smiled faintly, as he continued to the beat, " And for eternity I'd lay in bed…"

"In my boxers, half stoned!" Axel popped out from the bottom of the screen, grinning, as Luxord hauled him up with an arm. Sitting next to the Brit, Axel was wearing fitted low slung black jeans, a tight red and black silk blouse that showed off his hips properly, his black jelly bracelets on his thin wrists, and his earrings flashy. "With a pillow under my head. I'd be chatting on the interweb."

He brushed his thigh against Luxord's and leaned in cooing and singing to him, "Maggots prey on the living dead, I had no interest in the things she said…"

"On the phone, every day, I'd permanently hit the hay," Luxord jumped in, bumping back, grinning. "I call her on the phone and she touched herself,"

"She touched herself, she touched herself" axel wailed with the music, singing along side the lead singer, while his hand crept down, and he stroked his sex obviously, Luxord trying hard not to laugh.

"I called her on the phone and she touched herself," Luxord's voice wavered, as he was almost red with trying hard not to laugh as Axel continued to stroke himself like a girl would. The redhead leaned against him like a cat, and they both wailed out,

"I laughed myself to sleep!!" And they did laugh. After straightening themselves Axel shouted,

"At this rate!"

"I'll be heading for electric chairs," Luxord looked a tad more in control than before, and he was grinning at Axel. "I'm only human with my cross to bear!" He sang, making a cross sign, which Axel chuckled at. They were so high. "When she described her underwear…"

And at that moment Axel dropped his jeans to show his sexy Happy Bunny blue underpants, Luxord looking surprised, and choking out laughter. He nearly doubled over, as Axel yanked his jeans up, and sat down looking all too pleased.

"I forgot all the rules" He sang. Luxord leaned over behind him, and Axel jumped.

"Do you seriously have fuckin' happy bunny girly panties?!" He shouted amazed, as he tried to peer into Axel's pants. Axel laughed and wiggled around, singing.

"My rabbi taught me at the old school…"

His voice faltered in laughter, and fell over, leaving Luxord lying on the table, looking down at him with a flashy smirk. As the music lapped its word into the air, Luxord reached a hand down to try and pull his wayward friend up, only to be yanked down by the redhead.

There was scuffles and giggling to be head, and a bare Axel foot appeared in the screen, as a thumping noise was heard. Illicit moans were beginning to be heard along with the laughter, and both Axel's feet were in the air, missing clothing.

"God… YES!" Axel screamed, as a hand, Luxord hit the camera screen and was flopping around for the power button. The screams got more passionate just as the hand found it's prize.

Then everything went blank.


End file.
